spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-10-03
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Lloyd Cole, Dave O'Neil, Emily Browning, Sammy J Guests: Emily Browning, Sammy J, Lloyd Cole, Dave O'Neil, Raga Dolls Salon Orchestra The teams were Alan, Emily and Sam, and Myf, Lloyd and Dave. The games played were Know Your Product, Look What They've Done..., Sir Mix'n'Matchalot, Substitute and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirty Five (03/10/2007) Our special guests this week are Commotions frontman & solo artist Lloyd Cole, charismatic stalker Dave O'Neil, gorgeous young actress Emily Browning and fresh-off-the-rack comedian Sammy J. Myf's Team Myf's teammates shared a dancefloor many years ago, but only one of them remembers. On stalking forums this is commonplace. On spicks & specks, we like to place the famous & obsessed side by side! Lloyd Cole is best known as the Commotions frontman from 1984 to 1989, the group responsible for 80's hits Perfect Skin and Rattlesnakes. After disbanding, Cole moved to NYC to establish himself as a solo performer - working in the same vein as Commotions, but also embracing an artistic shift that explored string-sweetened cabaret music. Through both his lauded work fronting the Commotions and his more eclectic solo efforts, Lloyd Cole established himself as one of the most articulate and acute songwriters of the post-punk era. He's now back on the road and playing to sold out houses around the world. In 2002, popular comedian Dave O'Neil had a lead role alongside Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in Bill Bennett's feature film The Nugget. 2003 saw the release of Takeaway a full length comedy feature co-written, co-produced and starring Dave in a cameo as Mal the Butcher! Dave also co-wrote and played Akela the scout leader in the feature film You and Your Stupid Mate which was released in 2005. He has also written for many TV shows including Full Frontal, Jimeoin and Micallef. Dave can be heard alongside comedians Shaun Micallef and Denise Scott on Vega's brekkie show. Alan's Team ALAN: Emily & Sammy are both young, talented and delightful. If they go missing I'd like to say for the record that I had nothing to do with it. I was washing my hair whatever night it all went down. Do I need a lawyer? Young lemony snicket star Emily Browning began her foray into acting after a classmate's father suggested she take it up as a profession after a school play. Shortly afterwards, she won a role alongside Judy Davis in The Echo of Thunder. A string of productions followed including The Man Who Sued God, in which she played the daughter of Billy Connolly's character. She later played Violet Baudelaire in Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, a role that earnt her Best Actress at the 2005 AFI Awards. In 2006, Emily starred in the music video for Evermore's Light Surrounding You, and is now working on feature film A Tale of Two Sisters. Young comedian Sammy J took out the coveted 'Best Newcomer' award at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival in 2006. 2007 has included sell-out seasons at the Adelaide Fringe and Melbourne Comedy Festivals, a two-month national tour with the Comedy Festival Roadshow, a four-star debut at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival, and a Green Room nomination for Best Emerging Cabaret Artiste. He has been known to sing duets on his own and perform entire songs backwards. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes